


Day Off

by Kyarorain



Category: Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-27
Updated: 2011-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-13 03:03:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16008950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyarorain/pseuds/Kyarorain
Summary: It was a fine day to be taking some time off work.





	Day Off

It was a sweltering day in summer and perfect for going to the beach. Plenty of other people naturally had the same idea and the stretch of sand could barely be seen beneath all the towels and clusters of people lying down upon them.

"I don't know how we're going to find a spot." Alma raised her hand, shielding her eyes against the sun. "There are so many people here."

"Missile, calm down!" Lynne gave the leash a tug, jerking back the delighted Pomeranian. Evidently, the sight of the beach and the masses of people had got him into an excited tizzy. "If you keep that up, I'm going to throw you in the sea."

Missile immediately quietened down, flattening his ears and letting out a small whimper. Just the mere mention of water was enough to get him to behave.

"Would you really?" Kamila looked up at the older woman, her mouth dropping open in shock. She already knew how much Missile hated water after making the mistake of turning the hose on him while helping her mother water flowers. It had been a moment of innocent fun but Missile hadn't thought so. The poor little dog had torn off into the house in fright, whining loudly.

"No," Lynne muttered, "but it's a very effective threat." She knelt down and patted Missile. "Unfortunately, I don't think we're going to be able to play any games with you, Missile. There are far too many people around." Nobody would appreciate getting hit by a tennis ball or a demented Pomeranian.

Missile looked up into her eyes and wagged his tail in response. It didn't really matter to him that he wasn't going to get to run around. As long as he was with his two ladies, he was quite happy.

"Sun, sea and sand." Cabanela strutted over to stand at the spot where the sand met with concrete. He swung his arms and legs in a little dance. "Yeah, there's nothing like it, baby. What a fiiine way to spend our day off."

"I can hardly believe we all managed to get some time off on the same day," Jowd remarked. "It almost seems too convenient. I wouldn't be surprised if something was to happen that would ruin our day."

"Well, aren't you a pessimist?" Cabanela smiled at him. "Relaaax. I doubt anybody will have committed a murder just to mess up our plans."

"I really don't want to be hearing that word right now." Lynne grimaced. "We're here to relax after all and I'd rather not be worrying about criminal activities, you know?"

"Kamila really doesn't need to be hearing that kind of talk either," Alma said.

"Mom, I'm old enough to understand what they do already."

"Well, we can't stand around all day. Let's find a spot before this beach becomes impossible to walk on." Jowd stepped onto the sand and everyone followed, weaving their way through the throngs of sunbathers until finally they managed to find a wide spot of sand that had yet to be vacated. Towels were laid over the sand and everyone settled down.

"Maybe I'll be able to tan a little today." Lynne looked doubtful however. "That's a pretty big maybe though." She pulled a magazine from her bag and laid it on her lap.

"I think you look fine just the way you are, baby."

"But I'm so pale. Anyway, you'd never find anything to criticize about me."

"Is there something wrooong with thinking you're perfect in every way?"

Lynne just gave her head a little shake and started to leaf through the pages of the magazine, smiling to herself.

"Missile, you can watch me build sandcastles, okay?" Kamila held up a bucket and spade.

Missile answered with a short bark and scampered over. He sat there, wagging his tail, while he watched her attentively.

Alma snuggled up to her husband and laid an arm over his chest. She rested her head on his shoulder. "It's so nice to relax together like this. You're usually so busy with your job after all."

"Yeah, well, blame the people who choose to commit crimes." Jowd raised a hand and gently stroked her soft head of hair. "Would be nice if we lived in a perfect world free of crime."

"It would, wouldn't it? But I like what you do anyway, protecting the peace and all that. It's nice to be able to tell people my husband is a hero." Alma laughed gently.

While they had all gone out to the beach, Sissel had been left alone at home. Cats generally weren't taken to the beach after all. Rather than doing nothing however, he had gone through the phone line over to the police station. It seemed like a good idea to monitor things over there. The instant a dead body was reported, the cat planned to go straight over there and try his best to avert their fate. He couldn't have their day off being ruined after all.


End file.
